Stan's new Xbox
by Shadow Volt
Summary: Just a dumb story I wrote in my spare time


South Park

X-Box causes Trouble

Down in the little town of South Park, trouble is brewing. Brewing in the very home of Stan Marsh. Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny are playing their new video game.

Stan: Dude, I just got a new game for the X-Box 360!

Kyle: What game?

Stan: Ultimate Deathstroke 4!

Cartman: OH, KICK ASS!

Kenny: Mumph, umph, mum mumph, muph!

Stan: Let's play it!

They run to the video game console, but before they can get to it-

Stan's Mom: STAN!

Stan: What?

Stan's mom: Did you wash the dishes?

Stan: It's Shelly's turn to do the dishes!

Stan's Mom: Well, Shelly's out of town

Stan: No she's not, shes upstairs!

Stan's Mom: JUST DO IT STANLEY!

Stan: Dammit

Kyle: Weak dude!

Cartman: If some whiny bitch ever told me what to do, I'd be all like..."HEY, STOP ORDERING ME AROUND AND FIX ME A DAMN BOWL OF ICE CREAM!"

Kyle: Like you need anymore sugar, fat ass!

Cartman: GO TO HELL, JEW!

Stan: Guys, just help me do the dishes! We'll be done faster and then we can play the X-box!

And so, 45 minuted later...

Stan: Phew, we're done

Cartman: God, such hard labor!

Kyle: Shut up, Cartman! Me, Stan, and Kyle did all the work! All you did was use your mom's cell phone to talk to Canadians you don't even know about your ass!

Cartman: Hey! Don't make fun of my ass

Kenny: Mumph umph mumph.!

Cartman: DAMMIT, SHUT THE HELL UP!

Stan: Look, let's just play

They go to the X-Box when Randy comes in

Randy: Hey son!

Stan: What?

Randy: I need you to go pick up my dry-cleaning!

Stan: WHAT? NO!

Randy: Do as I say boy!

Cartman: Weak! Don't worry Stan, we'll stay here.

Kyle: No! We're going with him!

Cartman: Dammit, why do you have to always give your gay little retribution reasons, Kyle?

Kyle: Becuase I'm not an insensitive asshole like you!

Cartman: DAMMIT, SHUT THE HELL UP KYLE!

And so, they 4 of them go to the dry cleaning store and come back an hour later.

Stan: Aw God! Finally! All right let's play it.

They move towards the X-box, but...

Mr. Mackey: Uh, Stan?

Stan: Mr. Mackey? What the hell are you doing in my house?

Mr. Mackey: I've come to teach you boys about drugs, Mmmkay?

Stan: Uh, no thanks.

Mr. Mackey: Boys, you may not know this but uh...drugs are bad...Mmmkay?

Kyle: we know.

Mr. Mackey: Why so hostile, Mmmkay? Are you drunk? Lemme tell you something about alchohol, Mmmkay?...Uh...it's bad, mmmmkay?

Cartman: DAMMIT WE JUST WANNA PLAY X-BOX!

Mr. Mackey: Ah! Such foul laungauge, mmkay! Lemme tell you something about foul launguage...it's bad, mmkay?

Stan: Dammit, how do we get him to shut up

Cartman: I've got an idea! Ahem, Mr. Mackey, I would like to take this oppurtunity to tell you that...I just farted.

Mr. Mackey: Ugh! That-that's disgusting...mkay? I'm gonna leave right now, mkay!

He runs out the door.

All 4: Hooray!

They move towards the X-box but...

Towelie: Stan!

Stan: Oh, Jesus!

Towelie: I heard that you boys were just running errands. You've got to be sweating! Don't forget to use a towel. Every time you sweat, you should always bring a towel.

Stan: Okay, thanks!

Towelie:...Wanna get high?

Cartman: NO!

He grabs Towelie and shoves him out the window.

Cartman: I WANNA PLAY X-BOX!

Mr. Garrison: Hey, Stan!

Stan: Gah! Mr. Garrison, how the hell did you get in my closet?

Mr. Garrison: Never mind that! I have a homework assignment for you boys!

Kyle: Oh God! No!

Mr. Garrison: I want you boys to go out and survey the good people of South Park on what kind of movies they like.

Cartman: Who the hell cares?

Mr. Garrison: Eric, just do it!

Cartman: Kiss my ass!

Ding Dong!

Stan: Jesus, what now?

Chef: Hello children!

All 4: Hey Chef!

Chef: Oh hello, Mr. Garrison!

Mr. Garrison: Hey Chef, how about me and you ditch these kids and go meet up at my place?

Chef: No, Garrison! Shut the hell up!

Stan: Look, can everyone just please get out?

Everyone leaves.

Stan: NO, I DIDN'T MEAN YOU GUYS!

Kyle, Cartman and Kenny come back

Stan:...Cartman, you could have stayed gone

Cartman: Why don't you suck my-

Randy: Say kids!

All 4: Yeah?

Randy: How would you guys like to see how machines work?

Stan: Uh, no thanks dad

Randy: Oh come on! Here, I'll take apart your X-box, then re-assemble it

Kyle: OH MY GOD DUDE!

Cartman: MURDERER!

Stan: DAD NO!

He jumps and lands on his dad, who falls on Kenny, suffocating him

Stan: OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED KENNY!

Kyle You bastards!

Cartman: well, I'm gonna play X-box!

Ding Dong

Stan: Jesus Christ dude!

Officer Barbrady: Hello

Stan: What is it?

Officer Barbrady: Nothing.

He walks in and sits down

Stan: Well what do you want?

Barbrady: nothing, I just...GOOD GOD! THIS GAME IS RATED M!

Stan: Huh? NO,THAT'S MY NEW GAME!

Barbrady: It's illegal for you to have this! Let's go

He drags Stan off to prison

Sharon: My own son! HOW COULD HE!

Cartman: Im bored.

Kyle: You insensitive asshole! One of your best friends just died and the other just got dragged off by the cops.

Cartman: Let's go try on his clothes and fart in them

Kyle:...ok!

THE END!


End file.
